Janus
by March Of Folly
Summary: Turn your eyes to the past and the future and watch them collide as we follow the lives of the forgotten.
1. Prologue

Hasami Hyuuga was a forgotten child.

A member of the main household that had made the grave mistake of being born without the pearl coloured eyes that were the trademark of the Hyuuga clan. Her mother Haruka Hyuuga was the rebellious only child of the head of the main family that had eloped with a ninja 'incapable of achieving even Chunin'. Hisoka Hyuuga, her grandfather, had ensured that the union was short-lived and locked his daughter as well as his own shame and frustration tightly away in the Hyuuga compound.

However, it soon became clear that he had not acted quickly enough as Haruka had apparently found time to conceive with 'that man' in the week and a half she had been married. But, even though his daughter had brought shame and disrepute down on his family and he loathed the man that had gotten her pregnant, the birth of a child, regardless of its parentage, is sacred. Thus, so it was that Hasami Hyuuga was welcomed into the world on June 6 with all the pretentiousness befitting a main branch birth. And for a very...very short period of time as her grandfather held the baby girl in his arms he felt hope that maybe, just maybe she wouldn't be a disappointment like her mother. But, that all changed when she finally opened her eyes, and coloured a world born from shades, green.

Hasami's very existence was thought, by many within the clan, to be a fiasco from conception to birth. The Hyuuga Council had categorized her as an 'issue of no particular interest' from the moment it became clear that she had not only failed to be born with 'normal' coloured eyes but that she had also somehow failed to inherit the Byakugan; making her the only recorded case within the history of the clan. The impact of this news was monumental as Haruka had been in line to take over from the now sterile Hisoka up until the scandal that destroyed her reputation and poisoned her soul. So when it was discovered that the only heir from the present Main Household did not possess the Byakugan, the signature feature of the clan, the Council scrambled as it attempted to assess and examine all its options. It took years but finally, in a rather controversial move, it was decided that upon Hisoka's death a new lineage would be followed, namely that of Kenta Hyuuga, Hisoka's younger brother.

So, when Hasami was 6 years old a new, awkward status quo was established where Hasami's immediate family was only kept in the Main Household for as long as her grandfather clung to life. In the meantime Kenta was being moulded for his future role as Clan Head thus, in keeping with his new position he was moved into the Main House to shadow his older brother and learn about his future duties. Preparations were also made for the Curse Mark to be removed from Kenta; luckily he had yet to have children so there were no issues about removing the Curse Mark from additional members of his line. The procedure itself was a risky one as it put large amounts of stress on a person's body and success was completely dependent on whether or not the person could stand the strain. Even if someone could make it through the procedure itself, there was always the risk that their body might shutdown during recovery. In the history of the clan the technique had only been tried 3 times, of those three attempts only 1 had been successful. Hasami's grand uncle joined the one previous survive and managed to survive the procedure itself but as they waited to see if he would survive recovery Hasami couldn't help but wish he'd share the same fate as the two unfortunate souls before him.

In the days following Kenta moving in, a toxic tension had started to permeate the air within the walls of the house. The brothers had never gotten along and Kenta wasn't above jabbing at Hisoka's sterility stating that Hisoka's line was 'on the verge of becoming extinct', the constant verbal undermining just pushed Hisoka deeper into the depression he had sunk into ever since his daughter's scandal. With Kenta's Curse Mark being successfully removed his self-importance seemed to swell drastically. Soon Hisoka wasn't the only victim of Kenta's haughtiness, little Hasami wasn't spared as Kenta made it clear that as soon as he was Head, her and her mother's fate would be in his hands. His favourite tale to spin was that her family's whole predicament was entirely due to her failure to be born with the Byakugan and therefore her future and that of her mother from here on out was dependent on how she treated him. If she was a good girl, well, then he would consider making her the wife of one of his sons thus allowing her and her mother to continue living in the Main Household. But if she was a bad girl, he'd put her mother out and send her to the Branch Family where she'd be branded and made into his slave.

As the years passed and Hasami grew, she realized that her very identity was pivotal on her numerous failures. After all, her flaws had single-handedly caused a shift in the line of inheritance of the Main Branch. It didn't take her long to realize the truth that her whole family had accepted and had tried to communicate to her ever since the day of her birth and maybe even before then. She was a failure, just like her mother.


	2. Chapter 1

AN/ This is chapter 1 of the story and as I said in the prolouge it oscillates between different characters some are OC some belong to Kishimoto. Please feel free to be scathing with your reviews. I haven't gotten any yet but thats understandable considering the story hasn't really started yet. Enjoy Sakura's P.O.V this time. Till next time readers. "p

* * *

"Mama?"

 _Sakura responded immediately to the sound of her name, travelling from the depths of sleep to alert wakefulness in the space of one breathe. She strained her eyes in the limited light to discern the silhouette of her 3 year old framed within the doorway of her bedroom. When the little girl realized her mother was now awake she moved inside the room her bare feet pattering softly against the wooden floor. She stopped short of the foot of the bed which was bathed in the moonlight from the window and Sakura was finally able to see that Sarada was crying._

" _Come here_ _tomato_ _. What's wrong baby? Why are you crying? " As she spoke Sakura flipped back her blankets and reached to help Sarada climb up on the bed. She tucked Sarada in beneath the multitude of blankets and sheets she slept with and then situated herself on her side, using one hand to prop her head up so she could see her daughter while the other gently wiped away her tears._

" _You want to talk to mommy about it honey?" Sakura asked gently, she watched as more tears raced down her baby's face. Sarada was a lot like her father in many ways so Sakura knew better than to push for information from her, she'd just withdraw. Thus Sakura waited, patiently alternating between wiping and kissing away the silent tears that avalanched down Sarada's face knowing that she would speak when she was ready._

" _Ma-ma?"_

 _Her tiny voice cracked in the middle of her enquiry and she became silent for a few beats before she tried again._

" _Mama…"_

 _Her voice was more stable this time around._

" _What if daddy never comes home?"_

 _Sakura's hand stopped its soothing motion over Sarada's plump cheeks. There were times in the course of her life where she had thought that she hated Sasuke. She knew now that she had been mistaken all those times before; she had never really experienced hating Sasuke until Sarada was born. As much as Sasuke had a talent for hurting her that was almost equally on par with his talent as a Shinobi. She had always been able to forgive him, after all it was never done intentionally and she could handle a little pain. But, there was something about watching her baby girl cry over her father that made Sakura feel a real sense of loathing for Sasuke even if it wasn't his choice not to be here. These days she wasn't even too sure where she fell on that thin line that existed between love and hate. She shook herself out of her mental reverie and looked down at the pair of beautiful onyx eyes that were staring up at her expectantly._

" _Tomato, can you see the moonlight shining through the window?"_

 _Sarada turned her eyes to the foot of the bed where the vast beam of light from the window dyed the blankets silver and Sakura knew she had her full attention._

" _Well right at this very moment somewhere in this world the same moon is shining down on your father and you know what? He's looking at that moon and he's thinking about you baby girl. He's missing you and trying to figure out how he can finish his job quicker so he can come home to you. "_

" _How do you know that mommy?"_

" _Cause in a time before we even thought about having you, your daddy would have to leave for long periods of time and do you know what he'd tell me when I'd complain? As long as we're under the same sky, able to see the same stars, then we're closer to each other than you think. He said that anytime he missed home, he'd just look at the moon and comfort himself with that thought. So he told me that every time I looked at the moon I should know that he's looking at it too and the only thing he is thinking of is getting home to me. "_

" _But that's what he promised you mommy, what about me?"_

" _You silly goose, from the day you were born you became home too. Wherever you and I are that's where home is for your father. So, every time you look at the moon just remember that somewhere in the world your daddy is looking too and the only thing he is thinking about is getting home to you."_

* * *

"Mama?"

The sound of the front door slamming shut echoed through the house. It felt empty somehow, devoid of the things that made it home. Sarada knew that her mother had always felt guilty that she had grown up without her father around, even though Sarada couldn't see how it was her mother's fault, and as such had pulled double duty as a parent. She always seemed to be overcompensating for her father's absence, this included many little things from always having an after school snack on standby to bigger things like ensuring that her shift at the hospital ended before the Academy let out. Thus when Sarada got home that afternoon and wasn't greeted by the sound of her mother cleaning or cooking she felt that something was…off. When she checked the kitchen and wasn't greeted by her usual afternoon snack she knew that something was wrong.

She climbed the stairs making her way to her parent's…well…her mother's bedroom. She leaned on the door frame, as she spotted her mother scrambling from her closet to a knapsack on her bed all while muttering to herself.

"Mama, what are you doing?"

Sakura was startled out of her reverie, and her gaze immediately found her daughter's. Sarada had the impression that her mother had been in one of her hazes of concentration, she often got like this when she had a problem to solve.

"Mama, what's going on?"

Sarada asked again as she made her way into the bedroom and took a seat on her mother's bed. Watching as Sakura immediately returned to her state of distracted packing, just sparing enough brain cells to answer Sarada.

"Oh, tomato you're home, good. I've been given a mission so your Aunt Shizune is going to be staying with you here while I'm gone. I'm going to need you to be on your best behaviour. I'm leaving her in charge of our accounts while I'm gone so if you need money for any reason you just have to ask her. Of course you know if you have any problems that you don't think she can handle you can always go to your Aunty Hinata or Aunty Ino…"

"Wait, wait, wait….Mom Stop!"

Sakura was again jolted out of her haze at her daughter's outburst.

"First off, you've been given a mission? You're never given missions! I thought your name wasn't even on the mission roster?"

Sakura sighed and continued packing, this time at a less frenzied pace, as she explained.

"I took my name off the roster after I had you, but this client requested me specifically and once you're a Shinobi of the leaf you're always a Shinobi of the leaf."

"Ok…well who's the client?"

Sakura stopped in front of the knapsack and snapped the necessary buckles closed as she met her daughter's expectant gaze.

"The Feudal Lord, apparently his wife hasn't been feeling well and he wants me to go to his palace to treat her but that piece of information doesn't leave this room."

She finished with a warning wag of her finger and made her way to her desk in the corner where she often sat when she brought work from the hospital home.

"Well, that sounds like a really important job, when do you leave?"

"As soon as possible Naruto said."

Sakura answered offhandedly as she shuffled and organised her papers.

"Well how long will you be gone?"

A hint of unease had creeped into Sarada's voice and Sakura detected it immediately. She turned and leaned against her desk while she observed her daughter. Sarada was staring at her hands that were folded in her lap, her inky black hair fell around her shoulders shielding her face from Sakura's view. Sakura had always feared that not having Sasuke around had added an element of uncertainty into her daughter's psyche after all stability is important to a child. So she had tried her hardest to make up for the lack of a stable father figure, maybe sometimes trying a bit too hard, but it was better to have too much rather than too little.

Sakura abandoned her papers and flopped down on her side beside Sarada on the bed. Sarada laid on her side to face her mother and curled into a comma as she waited for her mother's reply.

"I don't know tomato. I'm going to have to stay until the Feudal Lord's wife is better but I don't even know what's wrong with her so I can't tell you how long I'll be gone."

Sarada remained silent as she processed this. As she said before her mother had always overcompensated as a parent meaning that the only time Sarada wasn't with or around her mother was when she was at the Academy or when she was out with her friends. It was just one of the facts of her life, it seemed the more absent her father was, the more present her mother became. Her mother was home.

"But I promise I'll be back in time for your birthday the latest. I'll never leave you baby."

"What if daddy comes home to visit? What should I tell him?"

Sakura chuckled as she leaned over to kiss Sarada on her forehead.

"Your father has only visited once in twelve years, I highly doubt that he's going to come for another visit so soon…"

She stood from the bed and started to walk back to her desk when she suddenly paused in her tracks. She turned to face Sarada slowly an almost demonic expression possessed her face as she whispered menacingly.

"But if for some reason he does come home while I'm gone, pass along this warning…I mean message. Strike 2. "

Sarada gulped nervously as she assured her mother she'd pass along the…uh…message.

* * *

Sakura flew through the trees the rhythmic thuds of her boots hitting the branches the only sound that she had heard in hours. She had forgotten how lonely solo missions could be, since the moment she had taken a step out of the village she had begun acutely missing Sarada. The girl might be as quiet as her father but for 12 years she had been Sakura's constant companion and the focus of her life. A day hadn't gone by since the day that Sarada was born that Sakura hadn't seen and talked to her baby girl, the Sasuke sized hole in her heart now had company.

Thunder roared in the distance, the sound resonating in Sakura's bones. It was going to rain soon and the sun was already setting, it would be best if she found somewhere to sleep tonight. She recalled from the map that she had consulted earlier that there was a small village about 40 minutes from where she was now. It was a bit out of the way but it would be nice to take a soak in a hot bathe after all the running she had been doing today. So Sakura headed west in the direction of the village.

It was when she was 10 minutes away that she felt the first drop of rain hit her in her eye, she started to run all out pumping chakra into her legs so that she could go faster. But it proved to be fruitless as by the time she found a ryokan to spend the night she was dripping wet.

The establishment was called "The Wooden Horse", but that was the only detail Sakura was able to take in before she barrelled onto the wooden front porch. She hugged herself for warmth as she knocked on the Shoji doors. A minute later a panel was slid open by a lady in a pastel green kimono, she had gracefully arranged her body so that she could sit demurely on her folded legs, she then bent over to bring her forehead to rest on her hands placed parallel to one another on the floor. She slowly unfolded from her bow, her eyes still lowered as she recited her speech.

"Welcome to The Wooden Horse it would be our pleasure to serve and shelter you. How may I…Lady Sakura!?"

Her eyes were wide and her expression distraught, she stared at Sakura slack jawed as she rested on her heels, her hands folded in her lap and her back erect.

Sakura was used to people she didn't know knowing her name, after all she was considered a war hero and to top it all off she was 1/3 of the legendary Team 7 who was said to have even surpassed their Sanin senseis. She was also used to the honourable title of 'Lady' becoming a suffix to her name like her shishou before her. What she was not used to was the look of absolute horror on the young ladies face as she looked at her. She was looking at her as if she had known her but had never expected to see her again. Maybe the young lady had been a patient of hers at one point?

"I'm sorry, but I've treated and seen so many people how do I know you again Miss….?"

The young lady seemed to shake out of her stupor at the sound of Sakura's voice. Her expression morphing from one of emotional distress to one of unsurpassable joy. She attacked Sakura with a hug.

"Oh Lady Sakura it has been so long! I fear you do not remember me as the last time we met I was barely at your knee!"

Sakura awkwardly patted the touchy stranger on her back all the while shivering from the cold that had started to seep into her wet clothes. Before she could vocalize her discomfort the young lady promptly relinquished her hold on Sakura's waist but immediately grabbed her wrist forcefully dragging Sakura inside as she exclaimed about how wet Sakura was and how cold she must be, then apologizing profusely and unendingly for her rudeness of keeping her outside.

Once the rice paper doors were slid closed and a towel and a tea set procured for Sakura's comfort they sat around a table in one of the private rooms.

Sakura used the towel to dry her hair while the girl across from her gracefully executed the tea ceremony. With the girl's attention finally on something other than herself Sakura was able to really look at her, hoping to inspire a memory of where she had met her before. She was rather pretty in a simple kind of way, brown hair and brown eyes with a slightly crooked nose and full lips but not a single feature seemed familiar to Sakura in anyway. Sakura set her towel down in her lap and cleared her throat to get her attention.

"You said that I knew you when you were younger? What's your name?"

The girl finished the ceremony and settled Sakura's tea as well as her own in place before she answered. She smiled brightly and expectantly at Sakura as she answered.

"It's me, Amaya, Lady Sakura."

Sakura repeated the name in her head but it failed to spark any memory whatsoever. When Sakura still continued to look clueless Amaya's bright smile dimmed a little but she persevered as she continued to explain.

"I was the little girl that would play in your hair when you used to come here with Mr. Uchiha?"

Her eyes were sharp as she searched Sakura's face for any sign of recognition but Sakura was drawing a blank. She hated disappointing the girl but Sakura just couldn't remember ever patronizing 'The Wooden Horse' before, neither by herself nor with Sasuke. As a matter of fact when she had travelled with Sasuke they had never even ventured to this area so it was quite impossible that she had ever been here with him. To avoid the intensity of Amaya's gaze she turned her attention to her tea and began to drink, Amaya soon followed suit and for a handful of minutes they drank their tea in a tense silence.

Sakura placed her empty cup on the table and Amaya immediately reached to refill it.

"Amaya when I came in you looked as if you had seen a ghost? Why is that?"

Amaya dropped her gaze and looked mournfully into her own cup.

"They told me you were dead Lady Sakura that you had died and were never coming to visit ever again. I was so sad and I was so worried about Mr. Uchiha, you two seemed so close…inseparable you two were. I imagined that he would not take your passing well, but he never came back after you died so I never did find out how he took the news."

Silence reigned once more as Sakura processed the news of her death, the story just seemed to get more complex.

"I'm sorry Amaya but I'm sure I've never been here before today and I'm quite sure I've never came with my husband."

"You and Mr. Uchiha got married! Oh! I am so happy! I had always hoped for it, he was so attentive and gentle with you, it was so romantic!"

While Amaya swooned, Sakura just felt mystified. While she would never accuse Sasuke of being cruel to her, she would never describe her husband as being 'attentive' or 'gentle' especially in public, behind closed doors maybe. It just wasn't in his nature, and Sakura had learned to accept it, he had opened up to her in many ways but she knew they were some simple affections he could never bestow because of the emotional trauma he had experienced. She had waited for him since she was a little girl and she'd continue to be patient with him, after all they had their whole lives. But another point that puzzled Sakura was the fact, that she was married to Sasuke seemed to be news to Amaya. While her relationship with Sasuke spanned years and he had courted her extensively before they married, she had never travelled with him until after she became his wife so their union shouldn't have been new information to the young woman.

"Amaya, how old are you?"

"I'm 23 Lady Sakura."

"And how old were you when you say I last came here?"

"I was…."

"Amaya! Where are you?! I thought I assigned you to greet guests at the door…and why is there mud in the entrance room!?"

Amaya jumped as the staunch voice pierced their conversation, Sakura just looked curiously at the door and queried the identity of their interloper.

"That's my mother, she will remember you! She loved you like her own daughter"

The sliding door leading to the private room where they were having their tea was sharply opened by a woman in a light blue kimono who looked like an older version of Amaya. Her brown, grey streaked hair was tied into a strict bun, blue eyes narrowed when they landed on Sakura and for a second she could have sworn she saw a bolt of panic flash in their depths before it was carefully concealed behind a mask of constructed indifference.

"Amaya who is this?" The lady asked her tone dripping with a cold sort of politeness.

"Why mother?! What sort of question is that? It's Lady Sakura of course!"

Amaya smiled optimistically, her brown eyes sparkling as she seemed for to be waiting for her mother to light up in recognition.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as Amaya's mother continued to look blank, suspiciously blank. It was anything but genuine there was no confusion or curiosity and Sakura had learned a long time ago that it was people's non-reaction rather than their reaction that was the key to unravelling a lie. It was at that moment that Sakura became quite sure that Amaya was telling the truth, or at least what she thought was the truth. But she pushed aside those thoughts for now deciding to play Mama Amaya's game. She rose from the table to bow politely to Amaya's mother.

"Hello, I'm Sakura Uchiha. Your daughter was just explaining to me that I used to come here with my husband. "

She kept her eyes trained on Mama Amaya, years of being a Shinobi as well as a mother had trained her to be able to discern truths people would rather kept hidden. Cold blue eyes flashed to her daughter briefly and dismissingly before they came to rest upon Sakura again as she tersely returned the greeting bow.

"Goodnight Mrs. Uchiha, I am Hamasaki Mayumi, hostess of this ryokan. I believe I must apologize for my daughter's rather overactive imagination."

Amaya started to protest after her mother's statement but was quickly silenced with a look from her mother. Oh this lady was good, the look of disdain that she flashed her daughter was a nice touch but again she had been lying, her expression was too one dimensional.

"Oh, well she seemed quite convinced. But as I was telling her, I don't recall ever patronizing your establishment before, so I guess she must be mistaken."

Amaya was looking from one to other in downright disbelief, her face betraying how utterly baffled she was.

"Nor do I Mrs. Uchiha, nor do I but I do hope you will find your stay here enjoyable…Exactly how long will you be staying, if I may ask?"

Sakura eyes narrowed as watched Mrs. Hamasaki attempt to play off her interest in her length of stay as a mere casual enquiry, but the muscles in her face were drawn tight, every single sinew tensed in apprehension as she waited for a response.

"I will only be staying the night."

As soon as she replied she saw the immediate yet subtle relief that washed over Mrs. Hamasaki and suddenly the woman didn't look as severe as she had since Sakura had first met her. She seemed almost…dare she say? Warm.

"Why my dear you must have been travelling all day, let me show you to your room so that you can change out of those damp clothes."

Mrs. Hamasaki led her through the maze-like corridors of the ryokan, as they walked something about the inn pricked at Sakura's brain but for the life of her she just couldn't figure out what her sub-conscious was trying to tell her. It wasn't till they finally arrived at room 'Yau' and Sakura was warm and cosy in her bed after being treated to delicious meal in the comforts of her room that she finally realized what her brain had been trying to tell her all along.

As they had walked to her room they hadn't passed a single soul and she herself had been unable to sense anybody else other than Mrs. Hamasaki and Amaya. That meant that the ryokan was empty, so why then had Mrs. Hamasaki gone through the trouble of leading her past all those empty rooms, that were much closer and would have therefore been easier to attend to, and led her to this room in particular?


End file.
